


Jester's Cat Drawing Tutorial

by CameoAmalthea



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, The story of when Jester started drawing dicks, dick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/CameoAmalthea
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a 12 year who discovers facts about anatomy, must proceed to find dicks hilarious.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & The Traveler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Jester's Cat Drawing Tutorial

Jester didn’t draw dicks when she was really little and did not graffiti them on her own bedroom wall. She’d started drawing them when she was a little over twelve years old. Which she remembers because it right after certain ‘bodily changes’ prompted ‘the talk’ about sex and stuff.

Like by that age Jester already knew _some_ things about sex. Before she old enough to be left alone with any tutors Mama made sure she’d learned the names of the sexual parts of the body and body functions, along with knowing that she can decide who touches her and that, and that’s not OK for an adult or older person to touch a private part of your body for no reason and ask you to keep it a secret. The safety things. 

Then like a few years after that, there were books about your body with facts about changes that would happen. The books didn’t really prepare her for how much periods hurt or how much blood there would be, and she thought it was really unfair that this was going to happen every month for the rest of her life. She’d only had once so far and thought that was enough, but maybe it was something you got used to. But Mama made sure there were teas to help with pain and fine chocolates delivered at least.

But she didn’t know _all t_ he things, but since she had gotten her period it was time for ‘the talk’. Like the detailed talk, and another book which talked about stuff for the future like how babies were made and stuff. There was also an anatomy book that included all of the anatomy stuff. Like pictures of penises. 

Now, when she’d first learned about the names of sexual parts of the body she’d discovered that penis was both a very fun word to say and a word you weren’t supposed to say. The fact everyone looked uncomfortable when she said it made it funnier to say it. Since Mama not to just say it she’d made a game of seeing exactly how loudly she could get away with saying it without being overheard by which her tutors did not appreciate. 

Still, the fact remained, ‘penis’ was a funny word. And when she got a book with pictures of a penis she decided they looked funny too.

The next time her best friend stopped by the play she grinned mischievously at him and said, “Hey, do you want to know how to draw a cat?” Then she handed him her sketchbook with instructions that were the steps to draw a penis, a picture of a penis labeled body, and then add details which resulted in a drawing that was still like a penis but with cat things on it like a face, ears, legs, tail. She drew several different views of a cat, always with a picture of a penis first.

His face went bright red and he turned away, not even looking at her. She started giggling uncontrollably. 

“What?” she teased, “You must have seen a penis since you’re like a boy.”

“Genny,” he said, it was before she’d picked her _name_ name. His strained and uncomfortable. “that’s not something you talk about though, not at this age anyway and boys shouldn’t talk with girls about and where did you even-”

“ _What?_ I have an _anatomy_ book. You know? Like with pictures and stuff. And I think this funny,” she said. Then she paused, her smile and defensiveness faded when she realized that she might have crossed a line. “I- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t make you look at the penis if you don’t want to. Even if it is really a picture of a cat.”

“No, it’s fine,” he assured her. “It’s actually pretty funny.”

“Yeah, and like if we draw cats like this no will even know they’re looking at penithes- penisesth.” She stumbles over the word, lisping. “Peen-is-is”

“You can just say dicks,” he said.

She looked at him confused for a second and then her eyes widened with understanding and she grinned deviously. He’d taught her a bad word. She liked learning words she wasn’t supposed to say, like fuck. She’d overheard that one once and then there was a lecture about words you shouldn’t say. She liked them though. 

Words like ‘fuck’ seemed really honest, you know? The kind of thing you should use when you really mean it (she’d first overheard it when someone walking back from the bar while also watching her mama sing had tripped and spilled his drink everywhere). She couldn’t wait to teach it to the Traveler, but he said he knew lots of words you weren’t supposed to say and when she asked what they were he said he might teach her when she’s older. She’d flicked his nose. 

“Ok, then dicks!” she said and grinned at him mischievously. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell mama you told me.” Honestly, she’d stopped talking to mama about him so much since she was a bit old for imaginary friends and she wasn’t sure her mama would believe that she had a totally real but super magical best friend.

He returned her grin and snickered as she giggled. Dicks were hilarious.


End file.
